


The House Always Wins

by beautifulmidnight



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, Prequel, Subterfuge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:11:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmidnight/pseuds/beautifulmidnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever learns something from Benny -- and Mr. House isn't going to like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The House Always Wins

**Author's Note:**

> Ever Greyson is my original Fallout character -- a prostitute who works for the Omertas, but she's really a spy for Mr. House. She reports to Jonas Falkenrath (my friend Drew's original character) who is House's right hand man. This is a writing sample I used to introduce Ever into roleplay.
> 
> This is a prequel of sorts, I suppose. Benny is about to flee the Strip to steal the Platinum Chip.
> 
> Please do not use Jonas Falkenrath or Ever Greyson without permission.

Behind the gate, beyond the bright lights and flashing neon signs, lived the de facto leader of New Vegas, Mr. House. He allowed three families to live on the Strip – the Chairmen, the White Gloves, and the Omertas.

Ever Greyson had applied for work in all the casinos, save the Lucky 38. No one was allowed in the Lucky 38 except for House’s right hand man, Jonas Falkenrath. No, she didn’t dare request to work for House, though it was her most wished for dream. Instead, she requested work at the Ultra-Luxe, with the White Gloves, but there was something about them she couldn’t quite put her finger on.

“That was a nice bit of hey-hey girlie,” Benny sighed in contentment. He leaned back in the bed, pushing the crimson sheets off his body. “Hold me, will ya?”

Ever smiled and cradled the head Chairman’s body against hers. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, running her fingers through his dark brown hair as she did so.

“Did I wear you out?” she teased. 

“Slightly. Only slightly,” he answered.

Ever knew better. He was exhausted. She reached over him to get her drink from the nightstand. The wine was still chilled, much to her delight. A piece of folded paper drew her attention back to the nightstand. Ever knew it wasn’t there before Benny came inside her suite. She put her drink down and retrieved the note.

“Don’t!”

Benny’s hand locked around her wrist before she could unfold the paper. He snatched it out of her grasp and left the bed to put it in his pants pocket.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“Nothing. It’s personal,” he replied, his tone making it clear the subject was closed. Ever decided to ignore Benny’s note of finality.

“You can talk to me, baby. Who am I going to tell?” she said, doing her best to sound casual.

Benny’s brown eyes stared into her blue ones. He seemed deep in thought, and what he was contemplating was very obvious. At last, his seconds of agonizing thought ended. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“This doesn’t leave the room.”

Ever nodded. “Of course. You can trust me, baby.”

She braced herself for whatever information he was about to give. Her body tingled in anticipation.

He handed her the paper. Curious and confused, she accepted it and unfolded the note. Numbers written in messy script were next to a crudely drawn map of New Vegas. She studied it all, memorizing every detail. Once she was sure she could remember everything, she shrugged and handed back the note.

“I don’t understand. What is the significance of all this?”

“Pussycat, that’s what’s going to change Vegas.”

Still puzzled, she could only shrug again.

“House has something important that’s being delivered to him even as we speak. Tomorrow I leave the Strip to head out in the wasteland to get that delivery. With it, I will reshape this city into what it’s supposed to be.”

She felt all color drain from her face. Her pulse slowed until it felt as if her heart wasn’t beating at all. Her mind was reeling with Benny’s revelations. She grabbed a hairbrush and began brushing her long, black hair. Her dark tresses hid her face as she styled it. 

_Calm down, Ever. Calm down. Keep him talking,_ she thought.

“I—I don’t understand. What do you mean?” She hoped her voice wasn’t shaking. She parted her hair and pinned it up, avoiding looking at the head Chairman.

He sat down on the bed and took her hand within his own. He squeezed it. His smirk unsettled her. She never felt unsettled around Benny. She liked him and she was probably one of the few people that did.

“I’ve got a game to rig, doll. Life is going to get better around here, just you wait and see.”

Benny rose from the bed and started getting dressed. Ever reached for her black book and began furiously scribbling in shorthand everything she learned.

“You’re always writing in that thing,” Benny frowned.

“I keep track of my clients. The Omertas are bothering me lately…they think I’m shorting them on caps,” she lied.

He buttoned his shirt and sat down next to her. She closed her book with a snap and set it down on her nightstand.

“They’re not hurting you are they?” he asked.

For one second, the soft look in his eyes made her feel guilty. It was unlike Benny to care. She flashed a smile.

“I’m fine. I promise.”

She mentally slapped herself. Benny only cared about one person – Benny. She sent her guilt packing. Besides, he was going to betray House. That was the biggest sin in Ever’s eyes.  
He tilted her chin up and kissed her lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, not at all what Ever was accustomed to.

“You tell me if they do,” he said.

She nodded.

He finished dressing and then picked up his paper. He folded it carefully before placing it in his checkered jacket’s inside pocket. He waved at her and left her suite.

Ever jumped into action, throwing open her wardrobe’s doors and pulling out her disguise. Her pink dress, given to her by Joanna, another prostitute, was perfect for blending in. Her hat with its lace netting completed the outfit. No one would recognize her and she could move freely throughout the casino and Strip.

She checked the clock. It was just after two a.m. Benny’s timing was ideal, though he didn’t know it. It was the day she would deliver information to the Securitron at the main gate and she always left at this time.

As Ever got dressed, all she could think about was getting the information to Mr. House. He needed to know that one of his employees was going rogue.

She admired Mr. House. The fact he saved this wonderful paradise called New Vegas, preserving a piece of its past while working towards making it better for future generations, was a plan that left her overflowing with adoration for the man. She felt safe in the city, though she wasn’t thrilled with working for the Omertas. It could be worse, she knew. She could still be living in North Vegas, fending off Fiends and raiders at her parents old house, may they rest in peace. She pushed the thought out of her mind.

Now dressed in her disguise, she picked up her book and walked outside her room. The courtyard was deserted, most of the tents around the small pool were unoccupied and no Omertas were lurking about. Good. It would make things easier for her.

She was grateful for the cool night air. It pulled her out of the thoughts that were starting to circle in her head. Why would Benny betray House? What delivery was House expecting? How could Benny make New Vegas the way it was meant to be? What did any of it mean? Mr. House would know. He knew everything. She made her way through the casino and out into the Strip. She trailed behind a group of NCR soldiers for cover and then broke away from the main crowd.

She was disappointed to see that the Securitron she normally conversed with wasn’t there. Her heart sped up and she suddenly felt nervous. Could House have found out already?  
Ever was about to turn around and go back to her room when a pleasant tingling sensation in her head made her dizzy.

“Oh,” she breathed, shivering.

She knew then who was standing in the shadows. She couldn’t see him, but she could sense his presence anywhere.

“Jonas,” she gasped.

Jonas Falkenrath, House’s right hand man. Ever was enamored with him. He hardly spoke to her, choosing instead to tantalize her mind instead. Heat rose in her cheeks as she recalled the time he came to visit her.

He sat in a chair in her room while she lay in bed, seductively sprawled out on the sheets. Her mind tingled, her neurons pleasantly on fire. The sensations in her brain made their way down between her legs where she experienced one of the most powerful—well, she blushed, she shouldn’t think of it now.

An hour with Jonas was the most thrilling experience of her life. Afterwards, he seemed very amused, a rare smile quirking at the corners of his mouth.

 _“Your mind is like fine silk,”_ he said then,although he didn't actually _say_ it. More like...she felt it in her mind.  
She took it as a compliment, though she wasn’t exactly sure what he meant.

“Ever,” he said. “Come to the shadows.”

She shook her head to clear her mind of the memory and obeyed.

“What is on your mind?” he asked simply.

“It’s about Benny,” she replied.

The air changed. Tension mounted. Ever’s head started to hurt.

“What about Benny?” he prompted.

“I don’t know. But he is going to betray House. I saw a map he had…”

“Tell me everything,” Jonas ordered.

Ever related to him everything she learned about the situation. When she had finished, she sighed. “I have a feeling you already know some of this information.”

“You’re correct.”

“What do I do?”

“Go home, Ever. I’ll handle it.”

Ever didn’t want to go home. She wanted to stay there and talk with Jonas, but she knew better than to argue with him.  
“Okay.”

She turned to leave but was stopped by warm fingers on her arm. A gentle caress she could feel in her head made her shiver. It felt wonderful. She closed her eyes and savored the sensation. When she opened her eyes, Jonas was smiling at her.

“Good night, Ever.”


End file.
